


Nuit d'angoisse

by sunshineoftwilight



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: Emmanuel a eu un violent accident de voiture et il se trouve à l'hôpital. Lorsque Manuel apprend la nouvelle, il se rend directement là-bas pour veiller sur lui et attend qu'il se réveille.





	Nuit d'angoisse

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One Shot est parti d'un ask sur mon tumblr. C'est la première fois que j'écris du m&m's. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Manuel avait prit directement le chemin de l’hôpital lorsqu’il avait apprit la nouvelle. On l’avait appelé au environ de vingt-trois heures pour lui dire qu’Emmanuel avait eu un accident de voiture. Il se trouvait à présent coincé à un feu rouge, dans sa voiture et il était complètement paniqué. Il n’avait eu aucune information concernant l’état d’Emmanuel et des milliers de scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête ? Et s’il était gravement blessé ? Ou peut-être qu’il aurait besoin d’être opéré ? Ou pire encore : il avait peut-être fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l’ambulance qui le conduisait à l’hôpital ?

Rien qu’en pensant à tout ça, les larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Il devait rester concentré sur la route s’il voulait arriver sain et sauf à l’hôpital, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne devait pas pleurer sauf qu’en réalité c’était déjà le cas. Il avait étouffé un sanglot en apprenant la nouvelle et une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue.

Il arriva enfin à destination après vingt minutes de trajet, ce qui lui avait paru duré une éternité. Il se gara rapidement puis sortit du véhicule en claquant la portière. Il ne prit pas le temps d’enfiler son manteau qu’il avait prit avec lui avant de partir. Pourtant, il faisait un froid polaire à Paris. On était mi-novembre et l’hiver s’était brutalement abattu sur la France quelques jours plus tôt. Il s’engouffra à l’intérieur de l’hôpital, où la chaleur le saisit violemment. Il regardait partout autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il se présenter à la réception ? Ou peut-être devait-il aller aux urgences ? Que pourrait-il bien dire ? Il était venu pour M. Macron, pour savoir comment il allait. Et puis on lui demanderait qui il était et il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme son amant. Les visites devaient être probablement interdite à cette heure avancé de la nuit, pensa-t-il.

Finalement une jeune infirmière s’avança vers lui. Elle avait vu cet homme perdu au milieu du couloir.

**« Bonsoir. Je suppose que vous êtes l’homme que j’ai appelé il y a une demi-heure ? »**

**« Oui… Je… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »**

**« Un autre véhicule a percuté celui de M. Macron. La voiture a quitté la route et a fait un tonneau. Quand les secours sont arrivés sur place, la voiture était sur le toit et il était inconscient. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et un morceau du pare-brise s’est enfoncé dans sa cuisse. On l’a emmené au bloc quand il est arrivé ici pour retirer le morceau de verre et on a recousu son arcade. »**

**« Où est-il ? »**

**« On l’a mit dans une chambre au deuxième étage qui est réservé au réveil. »**

**« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »**

**« Normalement les visites sont interdites, mais je vais faire une exception. Suivez-moi. »**

Il la suivit jusqu’au porte de l’ascenseur. Il entra dans la cabine et l’infirmière appuya sur le bouton 2.

 **« Vous êtes un membre de la famille ? »**  Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Manuel ne savait pas quoi réponde. Pouvait-il se considérer comme un membre de sa famille ? Il connaissait Emmanuel depuis quelques années et leur relation était compliqué mais depuis quelques mois, les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils passaient presque toutes leur nuit ensemble, souvent chez lui même si le week-end ils se retrouvaient dans l’appartement d’Emmanuel.

 **« On peut dire ça. »** Répondit-il en évitant son regard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les portes de l’habitacle métallique s’ouvrirent et ils traversèrent le couloir en silence. Seul le bruit des pas de Manuel sur le carrelage blanc résonnait. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la porte 278. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et déclara en chuchotant :  **« C’est ici. Ne faites pas de bruit. Il n’est pas encore réveillé. »**

Il pénétra à l’intérieur de la chambre et l’infirmière referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul le clair de lune éclairait le lit sur lequel était allongé Emmanuel. Un vêtement d’hôpital l’habillait et les couvertures étaient remontées jusqu’à sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux étaient en désordres. Une perfusion était accrochée à son bras gauche, au niveau du pli de son coude. Un léger bip était audible, provenant du monitoring qui indique les fréquences cardiaques du jeune homme.

Il s’essaya sur le fauteuil situé à côté du lit après avoir posé son manteau sur le dossier. Manuel était mort d’inquiétude. Les paroles de l’infirmière l’avait quelques peu rassurés, mais il savait qu’il serait incapable de fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il s’empara de la main droite d’Emmanuel qui reposait sur le drap blanc et l’emprisonna entre ses mains. Il caressa la paume de son amant à l’aide de son pouce. Il ferma les yeux alors qu’il embrassait tendrement les phalanges de son amant.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda l’homme allongé sous les couvertures. Les traits de son visage étaient détendu, comme apaisé. Jamais il ne l’avait vu si paisible à l’exception d’une fois où il s’était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et qu’il avait Emmanuel endormit à ses côtés. Il observa la courbe de ses lèvres, ses joues imberbes, son nez fin, ses paupières closes bordés par une rangée de cils noirs, la peau pâle de son front et ses cheveux en bataille. Son souffle était calme et régulier, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration.

Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu’il allait s’en sortir sans séquelle ? Allait-il devoir faire de la rééducation pour sa jambe ? Quand allait-il se réveiller ? Et plein d’autres interrogations qui demeurait sans réponse.

Il avait tellement eu peur quand on lui avait dit qu’Emmanuel avait eu un accident. Il avait eu peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Si telle aurait été le cas, il n’aurait pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Jamais un homme n’avait chamboulé à ce point sa vie. Même si le comportement d’Emmanuel l’agaçait parfois, il savait que des sentiments à son égard existaient au plus profond de lui.

Soudain, il sentit ses doigts bougés légèrement entre ses mains. Il crut avoir rêvé mais la sensation fut réelle quand les doigts d’Emmanuel bougèrent à nouveau. Il bâtit des paupières puis ses yeux s’ouvrirent, dévoilé ses iris bleus clairs.

Emmanuel l’observa quelques instants. Il vit les yeux rougis de Manuel, probablement parce qu’il avait pleuré et ses traits marqués par l’inquiétude. Il vit la chemise froissée qu’il portait alors qu’il avait l’habitude d’être élégant. Tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire : la voiture qui percutait la sienne, le pare-brise qui éclate en morceau, la voiture qui part en tonneau, le déploiement de l’airbag et la sirène lointaine d’une ambulance avant qu’il ne perde connaissance. Il serra la main de Manuel qui tenait la sienne.

 **« Salut »**  souffla Emmanuel, la bouche pâteuse.

**« Tu veux un verre d’eau ? »**

**« Oui s’il te plaît. »**

Il versa l’eau du pichet dans le verre posé sur la table de chevet et le tendit à Emmanuel qui s’en empara et le vida d’une seule traite. 

**« Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j’appelle une infirmière. » Demanda-t-il un brin angoissé.**

**« Tout va bien… Je vais bien. »**  Murmura-t-il d’un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Ce n’était pas un silence gênant, bien au contraire. Manuel se sentait soulagé. Il avait l’impression qu’on avait retiré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Emmanuel était réveillé et il allait s’en sortir sans avoir de grave blessure. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors qu’il continuait à caresser la paume de sa main.

 **« Tu as pleuré ? »**  Demanda Emmanuel en voyant les yeux rougis de l’homme assis à ses côtés.

 **« Non. »** Répondit-il rapidement.

 **« Viens par là. »**  Dit Emmanuel en se rapprochant de lui.

Il avait envie de l’embrasser, de l’enlacer contre lui et de le rassurer. C’était sans compter, son amant qui comprit ses intentions.

 **« Ce n’est pas le moment ! »**  Dit-il dans un ton un peu plus dur qu’il ne voulait.

**« Allez, s’il te plaît. »**

**« On est dans un hôpital Emmanuel. N’importe qui pourrait nous surprendre. »**

**« Il est à peine six heures du matin. Les seules personnes éveillés doivent être les membres de l’équipe de garde. Une infirmière ne viendra pas avant 7 heures. »**

Le voilà à peine réveillé et il recommençait à faire monsieur-je-sais-tout, ce qui habituellement agaçait Manuel. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta à coup d’œil à la porte fermée de la chambre.

 **« S’il te plaît »**  Supplia-t-il.

Il finit par rapprocher son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emmanuel posa sa main sur sa joue alors que Manuel passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce fut un doux et chaste baiser, bien loin de ceux qu’ils avaient l’habitude de partager. En général, ils s’embrassaient fougueusement voire même un peu violemment. Manuel finit par se détacher de lui.

**« Essaie de dormir un peu. »**

**« Je n’ai pas sommeil. »**  dit-il en étouffant en bâillement.

**« Repose-toi. »**

**« Tu restes avec moi ? »**

**« Oui. Dors maintenant. »**

Il finit par fermer les yeux et s’endormit rapidement.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin quand Emmanuel rouvrit les yeux, Manuel était toujours assis dans le fauteuil et semblait dormir. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever, éclairant la lumière d’une froide.

Manuel se réveilla sous le regard d’Emmanuel. En fait, il avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il frotta ses yeux et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge accroché au-dessus de la porte qui affichait 8h10.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit en grand amenant de la lumière. Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce suivit par une infirmière.

 **« Ah vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois ! »** Dit-il en s’approchant d’Emmanuel.

L’homme vêtu d’une blouse, probablement un médecin, devait avoir environ une trentaine d’années. Il était grand et avait de large épaule. Ses yeux étaient couleurs caramel et il avait les cheveux blonds en bataille comme si quelqu’un les avait volontairement décoiffés.

 _Depuis quand les médecins ressemblaient à des dieux grecs ?_  Pensa Manuel qui observait la scène depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Il glissa sa main entre l’ouverture du vêtement et plaça la membrane de son stéthoscope sur la peau d’Emmanuel, écoutant sa respiration.

Ensuite, il demanda à Emmanuel de se relever, ce qu’il fit docilement, et se plaça derrière lui pour ausculter son dos. Le médecin appuya sur un point sensible ce qui le fit grimacer. Il réitéra son geste et demanda : « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

 **« Oh oui c’est douloureux. »** Répondit-il.

 **« Il faudra voir ça avec l’ostéopathe. »**  Déclara le bellâtre.

Emmanuel hocha la tête. Le docteur vérifia ses constantes avant de partir en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

 **« Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi. »**  Répondit Emmanuel en souriant.

Agacé par la situation, Manuel ne lui répondit pas et attendit que les deux membres du personnel médical quittent la pièce pour parler.

 **« Il te les faut tous. »**  Déclara Manuel, énervé.

**« Qu’est-ce tu racontes ? »**

**« Arrête Emmanuel. J’ai bien vu ton petit manège avec le docteur. »**

**« Quel manège Manuel ? Franchement, c’est ridicule. Je n’ai rien fait. »**

_**« Oh oui c’est douloureux. »**_ Dit-il en imitant la voix de son amant.

**« Attends une seconde… Tu es jaloux ? »**

**« Moi ? Jaloux ? N’importe quoi ! »**  Siffla-t-il en colère.

**« Mais si tu l’es ! »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! »**

**« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter ce n’est pas avec lui que j’ai envie de partager ma vie. »**  Admit Emmanuel, son regard bleuté fixé sur Manuel.

Manuel le regardait, incrédule. Emmanuel venait de dire haut et fort qu’il voulait partager sa vie avec lui. Lui qui avait tendance à être colérique, lui qui était organisé alors que son cadet était une véritable tempête bordélique.

Il finit par sourire malgré lui et se leva pour s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il s’empara du visage d’Emmanuel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant avidement.


End file.
